


Rough Curse

by Levantxr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Doctor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levantxr/pseuds/Levantxr
Summary: Minseok is stuck with a reincarnation curse, causing him to remember every single life of his. Many say that it's a blessing, but Minseok has to watch his lover die every life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rough Curse

Minseok was falling asleep at the nurse station, his eyes falling shut every few seconds. 

“Dr.Kim..”

Minseok opened his eyes with a start and blinked to get into focus. “Yes?”

“There was an accident. The bus rolled over, they’re bringing the patients in.” Minseok looked down at the name of the nurse and nodded. “Thank you, Irene.”

Minseok just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew the Nurse, met her in his previous life as a secretary of his previous boss. 

He already knew that she will die in five years. It has been her destiny for nearly twenty years now. 

Minseok hated the reincarnation system. It has been a blessing for many, but a curse for him. Normally, you wouldn't remember your previous lives, but Minseok always remembered his. People always said it was a blessing, that he knew what to look for in another life once his lover and he dies. But for him, it was a curse.

"Not gonna lie, Dr.Kim, you look like shit. You should go to sleep once this is over." Irene said after taking a long look at him, fixing his white lab coat.

"I will, I promise." Minseok laughed softly, flinching when the paramedics came.

"Incoming!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok hated it when operations went longer than expected, it took much more energy from him that he would need later. 

"Dr. Kim, Dr.Lee needs help in the hybrid room," Irene called out to him once he walked into the Emergency Room.   
A sense of familiarity washed over him the closer he got to the hybrid room. The same familiarity he felt every time he met his lover in his past lives. 

"I'm here, Dr.Lee," Minseok muttered and came closer to the hospital bed, taking a quick look at the wound.   
The same sense of familiarity washed over him in full force once he looked at the patient's face.  
"Jongdae…" he whispered, his hands slightly shaking from beside his hips. 

" Do you know him, Dr.Kim?" Minseok lifted his head and quickly made up a lie. "No, I don't, he's just familiar to me from somewhere."

"Okay, then, come help me. Male patient, he's twenty-seven and has been involved in the bus accident. He's been in cardiac arrest, his pulse returned three minutes ago. Massively bleeding wound on his hip and a fracture of the left tibia." Dr.Lee muttered, already gesturing to the wound he was treating. 

"Mhm, okay. We shall stop the bleeding and prepare him for orthopedic surgery." Minseok hummed out loud and wore rubber gloves. "That's right. His guardian is on his way here, so while I will be in surgery, you will inform him of the patient's condition, alright?" Minseok nodded to his senior's words and took off to stop the bleeding.

Minseok knew better than to ignore the familiarity that was still washing over him. He knew better than to let the feeling of wanting to cry get the better out of him, he was a doctor and his work was to save lives. 

The surgery was a must. The fracture of the tibia was bad and Jongdae needed to receive surgery for it to be repaired. Minseok didn't go to the OR, didn't want to go, and the doctor that went there was Dr.Lee, the one that got Jongdae in ER. Minseok was only assisting him.

"Irene, is Kim Jongdae's guardian here? We need consent for the surgery." Minseok asked and quirked his eyebrow up, throwing his rubber gloves into a trash bin. The nurse nodded and gestured to his left with her chin, "Yes, he is. There."

Minseok thanked her and turned on his heel, his eyebrows raising in surprise when seeing a familiar figure. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Two years younger, Byun Baekhyun went with Minseok into medical school, but Minseok didn't hear from him after graduating.  
And now, there he was, wearing the same white lab coat Minseok wore, his hair dyed orange.

"Minseok hyung!" Baekhyun gasped and jogged closer to him. "Nurse Bae said you're treating Kim Jongdae, I'm his guardian. How is he?"

Minseok sighed and gestured for the chairs to sit on. "Well, we need your consent for surgery. He has a fracture of the left tibia, which needs to be repaired by an orthopedic surgeon. He's unconscious, had a massively bleeding wound on his hip, and went into cardiac arrest."

He was quick to reach out for Baekhyun's hand when the younger teared up. "The bleeding is stopped and the wound is sutured. He's also breathing again, when I came in to help, Dr.Lee already managed to get him back. We need the consent for the surgery, Baekhyun."

Minseok watched as Baekhyun slowly gathered himself, running a hand through his hair. "Y-yeah, okay. I'll sign the consent," he said, wiping away the stray tears on his cheeks. 

Minseok softly smiled and stood up, quickly going to get the consent form from Irene. "Sign it here." He muttered and handed it to Baekhyun. 

"How are you, anyway?" He asked once Baekhyun sighed the form and he handed it back to Irene, "Are you intern now?" Minseok raised one eyebrow and watched as Baekhyun groaned. 

"Yeah, I am. In a general surgery department. It's kind of tough, but I can manage." Baekhyun smiled his typical boxy smile and Minseok couldn't help his smile.

"That's good. Work hard, Hyun. I will have to go get back to work." Minseok said and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. "Sure, Hyung. I need to get back to my department soon, too. I will just ask the nurse to call me once Jongdae's out of surgery." Baekhyun sighed and stood up once Minseok nodded.

"Do that." Minseok fixed Baekhyun's white lab coat and waved to him. "Bye, Hyun. And don't forget to call me, now that you're in the same hospital, I can scold you if you don't call."

"Will do!" Baekhyun laughed and jogged off in Irene's direction.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok was fucked. Royally. 

He shouldn't have lied in the hybrid room, saying he didn't know Jongdae. 

"I need you to supervise him, Dr.Kim. I have tons of other patients to supervise and you seem familiar enough for him not to panic once he wakes up."

Oh, and one more thing. 

Baekhyun knew.

Baekhyun knew about his reincarnation curse. He knew because he was the same. 

Minseok sighed and shook his head. Supervising Kim Jongdae was...difficult. The chaos in the ER has calmed down, and Minseok was able to take a breath. From what Irene told him, a pregnant woman which was on the bus had premature labor, but both mother and the baby were alright.  
Jongdae's surgery went also well, he will live without any consequences. 

"I'm glad it all went well. Hopefully, we'll get some time to rest now." 

Minseok chuckled and turned his head to the left, where another ER doctor leaned against the nurse station. "Yeah, me too, Dr.Seo," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

"Irene, I'll be off to check on Kim Jongdae." He threw a smile to the nurse and waved to his colleague, walking away from the ER in the direction of ICU. 

Seeing Jongdae lying in a hospital bed brought back memories of Minseok's previous lives. Jongdae was always the first one to die.

"What am I gonna do about you, hmm?" Minseok whispered once he walked into the room Jongdae was in. "You won't tell me, will you?"

Minseok stayed there for a moment, making sure everything went smoothly. Before walking out of the room, he softly brushed Jongdae's hair out of his face. 

"Monitor his body fluids and still hydrate him through the IV line. And monitor his vitals closely, if there's any disturbing element, call me immediately. I'll be off in the staff lounge and ER." Minseok said to the nurse outside of the room. 

And then, he walked to the staff lounge, trying to figure out if Byun Baekhyun still had the same phone number.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're an intern in a general surgery department, you live in an apartment twenty minutes away from me, you have found Chanyeol, and you haven't bothered to call me even once?" Minseok gasped and placed a hand over his heart, faking pain. "Oh my God, Baekhyun, I can't believe you!"

"I'm really sorry, hyung! But I didn't even know you stayed in the city, let alone that you work in the same hospital!" Baekhyun whined, throwing hands to sides, his white lab coat flowing.   
Minseok just raised one eyebrow and laughed when Baekhyun screamed. "Okay, okay! Don't give me that look! We have to catch up, I get it!"

The older doctor nodded and brushed his hair out of his face. "Okay. I'll be off to the ER, then. Make sure to stop by if you won't have too much work?" "Will do, hyung." Baekhyun laughed and turned to the door once they burst open with Irene standing in them. 

"Here you are, Dr.Kim. Emergency, 5 injured from a motorcycle traffic accident." She breathed out, moving away from the door once Minseok moved. "Bye, Hyun. Talk to you later!" He yelled behind himself, already running through the hallway into the ER.

Minseok ran straight to the paramedics with the first patient. 

"We've done the preliminary treatments, but he's still unconscious. His BP is 100/70." Minseok hummed and looked at Irene, needing only a gaze to know that she will help him.

"Let's intubate him first, get two lines in him and a drip too," Minseok ordered while moving the patient from the stretcher onto a hospital bed. "And hook up a pack of RBC too."

Minseok was used to these kinds of injuries and knew what to do, already thinking about the next step after intubating the patient. "FAST, please." He outstretched his hand towards Irene, already feeling the probe in his hand. Humming after looking at the sonograph screen, he handed the probe back. 

"It's a hemoperitoneum, surgery is a must. Call me a doctor to assist and let's meet in the OR." He looked at Irene and then started to walk away. "Oh, and call his guardian!"

To put things straight, Minseok didn't know what was he gonna do. Sure, he was confident in the surgery, but everything else was a mess. And he still didn't figure out what was he gonna do about the whole Jongdae thing.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok hasn't seen Jongdae after the younger was discharged from the hospital two months ago. 

"You may leave after you're done with the IV, sir. Just make sure to make your food more thoughtfully, okay?" Minseok smiled and bowed his head in goodbye, heading to the nurse station. 

"I'm off for today, Irene. I'll go change and leave, but if anything comes and you need more doctors, I'm just a call away, okay?" Minseok threw his rubber gloves into a trash bin and smiled. 

"Oh, actually, you have a guest in the staff lounge, Dr.Kim," Irene reported and sighed a form from another doctor. "He's been waiting for you for the last fifteen minutes."

Minseok raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Is that so? Okay, I'll meet my guest as I'm going there. Thank you, and have a good day, Irene." 

Who could it be?

Surprised was a good choice of words for Minseok's situation. Once he opened the door to the doctor's lounge, his gaze fell on a similar figure standing there.   
"Kim Jongdae?"

Kim Jongdae was two years younger, was about an inch taller, and had blond hair. Oh, and there was that curl to his lips that made Minseok fall for him in every single life of his.

"Oh, Dr.Kim!" Jongdae smiled at him as he turned to the older man in the room. "Good afternoon, I'm sorry to bother you if you have work to do!"

Minseok closed the door behind his back and shook his head. "No, it's okay, I actually just finished my shift for today," he reported, taking off his white lab coat. "If I may ask, is there anything wrong? Are you injured?"

Jongdae was quick to shake his head and wave his hands. "No, nothing like that! I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking," he giggles and Minseok nodded, walking over to his locker. "But, perhaps, may I invite you to a…," the younger shot a quick look at the clock on the wall and Minseok chuckled at that, "to a late lunch? Or would that be too unprofessional of me?"

The older man felt his cheeks go warm while gazing at that shy smile Jongdae wore, so he decided to laugh a little and shake his head. "No, I ensure you, it wouldn't be unprofessional of you to invite me to a late lunch," Minseok replied to Jongdae's question.

The younger seemed to glow at that answer. "Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten?" He raised one eyebrow and widened his eyes when Minseok raised a finger. "Make it fifteen. I need to shower if we're going somewhere."  
Jongdae laughed and nodded. "Fine. I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen, then."

Minseok took off his shirt and placed it inside his locker, laughing when Jongdae scurried out of the room to leave him some privacy. Minseok noticed his red cheeks as he turned to close the door. 

Now clad in black jeans, white sweater, and black coat, Minseok walked into the lobby. Just now did he took in Jongdae fully. The younger was wearing blue jeans, a hoodie, and sported black hair. 

"Wow, you look good," Jongdae muttered when Minseok stopped beside him, eyeing the older up and down, making him laugh. "What, I don't look good in scrubs and white lab coat?" Minseok raised one eyebrow, teasing the younger.

"No! I mean, yes! Ah, that's not what I meant!" Jongdae stuttered over his words in haste. Minseok just waved his hand. "It's okay, I'm just teasing you."

"So, where are we going?" Minseok asked with a smile etched on his lips. The younger man seemed to be deep in thoughts as he slightly flinched at the sound of Minseok's voice.  
"Ah, it's a small coffee shop I work at. We serve breakfasts, lunches, and dinners there, so I thought it may be a good location."

Normally, Minseok drives to and from the work, but since he was on duty for three days straight, he decided to walk that Monday. The coffee shop wasn't that far, Jongdae said, so he didn't complain. 

The atmosphere there was warm and cozy, the shop buzzing with customers. "Let's sit there." Jongdae pointed out a table with only two chairs, unoccupied.  
"Sure." Minseok nodded and smiled at the younger, following him to the table. Minseok offered to push away a chair for Jongdae, being a gentleman he is, but the younger man declined. 

It wasn't long before a waiter came. He was familiar to both men sitting at the table, they just didn't know that. "Hey, Dae. Welcome to Oasis, what may I get you?" Chanyeol turned to Minseok with a quick bow.

"For the food, surprise me, Chanyeol. As for the drink, I would take an Iced Americano, please." Minseok smiled and chuckled at the confusion evident in the waiter's eyes. "Of course. But may I ask, do we know each other?"

"Baekhyun mentioned to me that he found some tall, lanky, big-eared Yoda he's been trying to find for many years." Minseok shrugged and smiled at Jongdae when he slapped Chanyeol's arm.   
"Ah! You're that Minseok hyung Baek's talking about every time he comes back from his shift!" Chanyeol reported and Minseok slightly furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'm not sure I like that fact but yes, I guess that's me." He muttered and laughed when Chanyeol stuttered over his next words. "No! I didn't mean it like that! Baek's been saying just good things! And he's always so smiley so, please don't think I hold a grudge or anything!"

Chanyeol sighed when Jongdae just giggled at him. "I'll go get your orders ready, sirs." And then scurried off.  
Minseok blushed when he looked back at Jongdae, who has been staring at him.  
"What." He mouthed with a soft smile.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how should I call you." Jongdae shook his head, his lips curling in a smile as Minseok chuckled. "Call me whatever you want, just don't call me Dr.Kim. I hate it when someone calls me that outside the hospital." Minseok retorted and watched as Jongdae nodded.

Chanyeol was back with their drinks soon enough. "Enjoy, sirs." He grinned and hopped away to another table.   
"So, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in an ER, so I guess that's one good thing." Minseok asked after sipping his coffee. 

Jongdae slightly hummed and sipped his own drink. "Yeah, I guess that's a good thing," he muttered and shrugged. "My rehabilitation is going well, I'm able to move as I please. Baekhyun makes sure that I'm not injured anywhere." 

"And to be honest, my supervising doctor at the hospital was a really handsome one," Jongdae added as Minseok hummed and giggled. "Well, I'm glad then. Baekhyun's your legal guardian, am I right?"

The younger man smiled as Chanyeol placed down their food and waited for him to leave to answer, " Yeah, he is. I have no one aside from him, as he is the son of my uncle. We're the same age, but yeah, he's my legal guardian."

Minseok hummed and they started eating while talking. Minseok learned that Jongdae had a Cooking and Related Culinary Arts degree majoring in Food Service, he was really two years younger, and that he lived with Chanyeol. 

They talked for a long time and Minseok cherished the familiarity washing over him. And he also came to a conclusion.

"Are you flirting with me, Jongdae?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and watched how Jongdae blushed.   
"Is it that obvious?" The younger man asked, folding his hands on the table. He wore a shy smile, his eyes diverted to his coffee mug. 

"It's not. I just kind of notice when someone's flirting with me because every now and then, patients from the ER try to flirt with me." Minseok shrugged and sipped his coffee. 

He softly smiled when Jongdae sighed. "I just… I just have this feeling of warmth and familiarity whenever we talk together," the younger man murmured, fiddling with his fingers, "and I wanted to..wanted to feel it again."  
Minseok just smiled after he noticed Jongdae's red cheeks.   
"Do you have time, Jongdae?"

Jongdae's eyes widened at his question as he looked up from his mug. "What? Like, right now?" Minseok chuckled and nodded, "Yes, right now."

"I- I don't have a shift today, so yeah, I do have time. Why?" Jongdae replied to Minseok's question and raised his eyebrows. 

"Good." Minseok smiled and slowly reached out for Jongdae's hand, holding his pinky. The warm feeling washed over him and judging from how Jongdae's mouth fell slightly agape, he felt it too. 

"There's a park a few minutes away from here. Let's pay and go there to talk, okay?" He softly suggested, caressing the finger he was holding.  
"O-okay." Jongdae nodded and retreated his hands.

Jongdae decided to hold Minseok's finger the whole walk to the park. Once they were seated on a bench under a tree, Minseok slightly turned to the younger man.   
"I need you to know a few things, Jongdae," he started, letting the younger play with his finger. 

The weather was getting colder by each passing hour, so he let Jongdae have the feeling of warmth from being close to their destined lover.

"Has Baekhyun ever told you how was he able to find Chanyeol? How did he know what to look for?" Minseok asked, watching how Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. "Not exactly. He said something about a reincarnation curse."

Minseok nodded to that, confirming what Jongdae said. "That's right. Baekhyun and I… We're the same. We both remember our previous lives, and that's why we know what to look for when finding our destined lover. It's a reincarnation curse we both have to endure because we get to see our lovers die."

"That feeling of warmth and familiarity you feel, it's how you recognize your lover," Minseok stated, Jongdae's cheeks going red. "So I was right…" the younger muttered. Minseok gently smiled and nodded.

Jongdae was quiet for a moment, just playing with Minseok's finger before talking again. "I know we should probably talk about all of this, but… I would still like to try it with you, if it's possible."

Minseok giggled and nodded, enveloping Jongdae's hand in his. "Yeah, that would be the best."

Okay, maybe Minseok knew what to do about his situation with Jongdae.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok gently gazed at the younger man walking around his kitchen.

"What is it with that gaze, hyung?" Jongdae asked after placing a mug of coffee on the kitchen table where Minseok was sitting at.

"Nothing, I'm just adoring you." The older man sang and gently reached out for Jongdae's waist. "It shows." Jongdae laughed, circling Minseok's neck with his arms. 

"What, can you blame me for it? My adorable sunshine." Minseok smiled and gently maneuvered the younger boy into his lap. Jongdae giggled and caressed his cheek, leaning in to softly kiss him. Minseok grinned and kissed him back just as softly, groaning when his phone started to ring.

Minseok leaned back, reaching for the phone and picking up the call while Jongdae slightly continued to kiss his cheek.

"Dr. Kim Minseok speaking."

"Dr.Kim, emergency, TA. You're the only available doctor right now, I can't reach Dr.Seo and Dr.Lee with Dr.Park are both here, but we won't be able to handle it alone."

Minseok hummed, "Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes." and ended the call.

"Emergency?" Jongdae asked, brushing Minseok's hair away from his face. The older hummed, closing his eyes when Jongdae scratched his scalp, "Mhm. It's a traffic accident, one of our doctors is unreachable and the other two won't be able to handle it, so I'm called there."

Jongdae chuckled at the look on Minseok's face and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Okay. I have a shift in an hour, so I will have to go too." 

Minseok opened his eyes and hummed, leaning in to kiss Jongdae on his cheeks. "I need to get ready." He muttered, pulling his hands away from Jongdae's waist. The younger man laughed and nodded, getting up from his lap to let him stand up.

Once the older man was ready, the younger embraced his waist. "Drive carefully, love," he said, his face buried in older's chest. "I will. Take care too, Dae, okay?" Minseok replied, placing a quick kiss on the other's crown. 

"Mhm, bye," Jongdae muttered, nuzzling his chest and then letting go. Minseok giggled, ruffled his head, and after grabbing his keys, he walked out of the apartment.

Minseok knew something was gonna go down extremely bad. From the moment he left the apartment, he had this feeling that was making his hair at the back of his neck stand. It was there, present, and Minseok didn't like the fact that his intuition was telling him it was about Jongdae. 

Walking away from the patient he was done treating, he slowly hummed low in his throat while he looked around. There weren't that many people already, hopefully, he would be able to go see Jongdae at the cafe in a while.

But of course.  
Of course, that feeling decided to hit him in full force when he noticed the horrified look on Irene's face when he stopped by the nurse station. It has been nudging him, whispering to pack his things and run straight to Oasis. Whispering that he shouldn't have left the apartment, shouldn't have left Jongdae alone.

"Irene, what is it..?"

The nurse seemed to be ripped away from her thoughts as she flinched and looked at him. "Dr.Kim…" she trailed off, leaving Minseok to furrow his brows. "Irene, what is it?"

"It..it's a TA, but.." Irene blinked, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him. "A car drove straight through a corner coffee shop, it's madness there. But, Dr.Kim…"

Minseok closed his fists as he shot her a desperate look. "Irene, which corner coffee shop was it…"   
"It was Oasis...and they're bringing in Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongdae…"

Everything seemed to stop. Minseok let a stethoscope fall from his palm because of shock. He heard first patients come in and the doctors take them, but his senses came back to him just when Irene gasped.   
Quickly turning on his heel, Minseok waved at her. "Call Dr.Byun from GS! And put him in charge of Park Chanyeol!"

He was quick to get to Jongdae once the paramedics brought him to the hybrid room. One nurse has already connected him to the monitor, which showed a flat line. "We'll change hands." He muttered, immediately getting on the hospital bed once the paramedic went down, performing compression instead of him. 

"How long has he been in a cardiac arrest?" He asked, looking at the paramedic he changed with. "About six minutes."

"Give him 2ml of adrenaline, get me a defibrillator, and charge it to 200 joules." He ordered and looked at the monitor. "Checking his rhythm," Minseok pulled his hands back and pressed two fingers to Jongdae's jugular. "Asystole." U nurse stated, charging a defibrillator.   
"Step back," he panted and took the defibrillator, placing it on Jongdae's chest."Clear."

"It's still asystole." The nurse reported, taking the defibrillator back when Minseok went back to performing compression. "Come on, Dae, you're not dying on me. Not again," Minseok whispered, cold drops of sweat sliding down his face. "Please, please, please."

"Dr.Kim, it's been almost ten minutes..." The paramedic murmured, placing a hand on Minseok's back. And then it hit him.

Should he really continue? Even if manages to restart Jongdae's heart, there's only a small chance the younger will wake up.

"Give him another 2ml of adrenaline and charge the defibrillator again." He muttered and pulled back. "Checking his rhythm."

"It's still asystole, Doctor."

Minseok closed his eyes and gulped down, thinking. "Defibrillator," He whispered, taking it when the nurse handed it to him. "Step back." Came out of his mouth as he placed it on Jongdae's chest once again. "Clear."  
The monitor connected to him still showed a flat line, so Minseok went back to performing CPR. 

"Minseok hyung…"

A hand fell on his shoulder as Minseok started to slow down. His eyes started to fill with tears as he connected the voice and its owner together. "It's okay, let's stop here, hm? You don't need to continue." Baekhyun softly assured him as Minseok went down from the hospital bed. 

The older ER doctor placed his palm on Jongdae's chest. "Time of death, 12:37," Baekhyun announced, and finally, Minseok let his guards fall. He fell to his knees, head placed beside Jongdae's ribs. "I'm sorry, Dae," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry." He shook his head, his body shaking with pained sobs as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry." Minseok turned his head to Baekhyun who was still standing behind him. The GS intern had wet cheeks, but he wasn't crying anymore. He was gently smiling at the older doctor. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." He whispered, new tears spilling from his eyes.  
"It's okay, Minseok hyung. It's okay." Baekhyun wiped his tears off, shaking his head. 

The older just shook his head, placing it back next to Jongdae's body as he reached out for his hand. "I'm so sorry, love. I love you, Dae, I love you." He sobbed as his body continued to shake. 

And like that, Minseok lost his lover in another life.


End file.
